


Have Your Way With Me

by plummuffins



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, M/M, and i was sucked into making a parody off the emo culture of my childhood, and please dont hate me because this is heavily kylo narrating, haunting skate rinks and obsessing over tripp pants and emo hair and yeah, i am 22 today, i was writing my serious fic and then xailey was like 'write the hot topic au', now i am a college kid who looks back on this shit with nostalgia, okay this was a mistake, so enjoy this trainwreck kylux mess, so i grew up in the scene scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plummuffins/pseuds/plummuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo is a disgruntled high school student who works at his uncle Luke's Hot Topic on the weekends. One day he encounters a preppy boy who insists on going by Hux. Are they starcrossed lovers?</p><p>(title from Sink Into Me by Taking Back Sunday because I am trash okay)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heart in a Blender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xailey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xailey/gifts).



> please direct hate mail to Xailey
> 
> Also Christie is Phasma.

Pop.

Kylo closed his eyes, praying to Cthulu for strength. 

Pop.

He felt a vein bulge and ran a hand over his face, careful not to snag any of his peircings. 

Pop.

“Could you do that with your mouth  _ shut _ ?” he rounded on his co-worker, watching Poe grin widely, blowing a bubble dangerously close to Kylo’s face and letting it pop dramatically.

“Sure thing, kid.” the suave teen winked at him before moving away to deal with a customer who walked in at that moment.

_ If only murder were legal _ , Kylo groaned silently, brushing away the sadistic thoughts of torture followed by dismemberment. He returned his attention to the shelf of T-shirts he’d been rearranging in their proper placements. He let the soothing sounds of retro MCR music wash over him, the rough vocals scattering his thoughts.

“I’m  _ not _ going in there! Christie!” A shrill voice cut through his reverie and he turned around to see a lanky ginger teen in American Eagle clothing being dragged through their faux brick doorway by a butch-looking blonde girl decked out in the finest Tripp clothing. 

“It’s not so bad, Billy, you need some black in your wardrobe.”

“My father says only drug addicts and rapists shop in stores like this.”

Christie slaps him in the back of the head, “Shut up, you’ll get us beaten up.”

Kylo sighed at the pair, wondering why such a cool girl would hang around an obvious prep like ‘Billy.’ He turned back to his stack of T-shirts and began to set them up once more when a voice behind him paused him.

“Hey, we need some help.”

He turned to face Christie, noticing the sullen look of her companion with amusement. “Yeah, what with?”

Christie leaned forward and squinted at his smudged name-tag. “Uh, Ben?”

“It’s Kylo,” he snapped, flipping his hair back in annoyance.

She raised an eyebrow in amusement before trying again. “Okay,  _ Kylo _ , can you tell me where I can find something cool, yet not drug-dealer-ish for my friend here?”

Now Kylo wasn’t even hiding his appraisal of the ginger, sighing dramatically. “I’m not sure we have anything that could help  _ Billy _ here.”

The teen’s cheeks went pink with indignation and he crossed his arms angrily. “It’s  _ Hux _ , thank you  _ very _ much. Can we go now, Christie?”

“No,” she snapped. “Look, Kylo, I really need to bring him out of his shell. He can’t keep hanging around me looking like he walked out of a Teen Vogue magazine.”

Kylo smirked and put down the shirt he was holding. “I think we have something.” He walked over a few spaces to the wall of pants, using the reaching stick to pull down a pair of black booty shorts from the top row. He handed them to Hux, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “We have a changing room over there for you to try these on.”

The boy sputtered, “I-I’m absolutely  _ not _ going to put these on. I would speak to your manager, you brat.”

Christie giggled and took the shorts away from him. “Oh my god, chill out, Billy.”

“Would you stop calling me that?” Hux was clearly flustered at this point and Kylo found himself reminded that there were indeed moments such as this which proved that surviving the dull monotony of life before being plunged into the eternal darkness of inevitable death was worth it.

He shook his head and got down a pair of plain black skinny jeans and tossed them at Hux. “You’d probably like these, in all seriousness.”

Christie brightened up and nodded, “Yeah they’d look great on you, I  _ promise _ .”

She ushered him towards the dressing rooms and pushed him inside, closing the door and leaning against it to stop his attempts to leave. She mouthed a ‘Thank you’ at Kylo with a wink and waited for her friend to change. Kylo shook his head again and walked back to his T-shirt pile. A glance over at the counter presented him with the sight of Poe making out with his older boyfriend in a disgusting display of public affection. 

“Knock it off, Poe!” He chastised, watching them break apart. Finn, the boyfriend, shot a glare over at him before giving Poe one last peck. As he walked away Kylo heard the pop of a bubble and shuddered, knowing where the gum came from. He began to finish with the pile and happened to look back at the dressing room as Christie squealed. He saw the ginger do a reluctant twirl at the insistence of Christie, revealing to the black-haired youth the tightest bottom he’d ever seen. “Damn,” he breathed quietly. Then he tore his gaze away, chastising himself mentally. After his last boyfriend broke his heart, Kylo had sworn off of men, or girls, just off of love altogether. Love was a waste of time. A pathetic attempt at finding a feeble connection to another person in the short blink of time that was a human life.

He didn’t look again, willing himself not to, until he heard the door shut again. Then he snuck a peek, regretting it instantly as he met Christie’s eyes. She grinned wide at him,  _ knowing _ , and he felt sick. A few moments later and they were being cashed out by Poe, and then they were gone and Kylo could breathe. Until Poe snuck up behind him and slipped an arm around his waist. 

“I saw you eyeing that ginger morsel,” he mocked, laughing and Kylo shoved him off of him in annoyance.

“I saw you face-fucking your boyfriend again. Didn’t Luke tell you not to do that on the clock?”

“I can’t resist his lips.”

“Ugh.” Kylo mimed vomiting and Poe punched him in the shoulder.

“Ben!” Luke’s voice carried out from the back of the store. “You’re free to go!”

“It’s Kylo!” he shouted back in annoyance before taking off his lanyard and putting it away under the counter. He punched out his name on the time clock and grabbed his man-purse. 

“See ya later, Kylo.” Poe called with a friendly wave.

“Yeah, see you.” Kylo would never admit that he appreciated Poe’s friendliness, but sometimes he really did. 

 

***

 

Kylo was eating a pretzel by himself, the way he liked to be. It was after his Saturday shift and he decided to treat himself to a delicious snack before taking the long bus ride home. It had been three weeks since he’d seen that ginger boy in the store, and still he found himself looking out for him or Christie every weekend when he worked. No dice.

_ Ah well, _ he thought to himself,  _ it’s for the best _ . He didn’t really know why he kept thinking of Hux, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t fantasize about thirty different ways their meeting could have gone. He grumbled wordlessly to himself, sipping his lemonade, feeling depressed, but no more than his usual level of dark angst. Really.

“Hey!” He was jolted out of thoughts by a vaguely familiar voice and looked up to see Christie walking towards him. He felt a chill down his spine,  _ Speak of the devil. _

“Hello.”

“Can I sit with you?” She didn’t wait for an answer, slipping into the seat beside him and snatching up his lemonade, taking a sip. “How’ve you been there, Kylo?”

He stared at the contaminated straw of the lemonade, wondering how rude it would be to stand up and get a new one. “Fine.”

“We haven’t seen you in the store?”

“I work weekends,” he sighed, getting up and walking the few steps to the straw dispenser, returning quickly. He replaced the straw and took a drink.

“I see,” her eyes glimmered in amusement. “Well Bill’s been asking about you.”

“Why? It’s not as though you and I are friends.”

“He hasn’t been asking me.” She grinned as the realization that Hux had been asking someone at his job about him dawned on him.

“Oh fuck.”

“Yeah, that Poe kid sure knows a lot about you. You’re a Scorpio, huh? Me too! Hux is a Taurus, not that it’s surprising since he’s as stubborn as a bull, really.”

“You talk a lot.” He stood up again, carrying his trash to the can and began to walk away from the pretzel joint without looking back. He groaned internally when he heard the quick footsteps of Christie following him.

“Hey!” she caught up, linking her arm through his. “You should come to the skating rink tonight,” he wondered if he’d get arrested for pulling away and tripping her before making a dash for it. 

“Why would I do that?”

“You don’t get out much, do you? Your uncle said we should try and get you to make some friends.”

“And now you’re talking to my uncle? You really think that will make me want to hang out with you more?” Why hadn’t they told him that Christie and Hux were coming around?  _ Assholes. _

“He didn’t mean anything by it--”

“He  _ did _ , he meant that he thinks I’m a depressed shut-in who’s going nowhere with his life.” Kylo stopped walking, glaring at her. “I’ll come to the fucking skate rink if you stop talking to my uncle.”

She beamed up and him and then let go of his arm. “Great!” She waved to him and began to skip away, “See you there, Kylo!”

He shook his head slowly. What had he just gotten himself into?


	2. The Rink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skating fun & smut.

Kylo showed up at the skate rink that night around 8, having spent the entire time from when he saw Christie until now obsessing over what he should wear. He settled on some torn black skinny jeans, a worn Green Day T-shirt and some ratty converse. The epitome of scene chic, if he said so himself. His messy hair was left unwashed for the desired grunge effect and he picked out all his favourite silver piercings for his eyebrow, lip, nose, and ears. Flawless.

He hesitated at the entrance, then he walked in with his head held high, scanning the room and quickly spotting a group of familiar faces towards the back corner. He paid for the in-line skates he prefered, wrinkling his nose in distaste as he handed his beloved converse over to the bored-looking counter man. Buckling on the skates, he skated in a few circles, testing out how they felt before moving over with ease to Christie, Poe, Finn, Hux, and a girl he didn’t know, feeling his muscles remember how to skate smoothly.

“Kylo!” Christie beamed at him and Poe waved. He was sitting at a table with Finn and they were sharing a bowl of nachos in a revoltingly adorable mess-making act. Kylo nodded at his coworker before facing his new friend.

“Hi,” he smiled at her but he was sure it came across as a grimace. 

“Billy, say hi to Kylo!”

“Why do you respect his name and not mine,” the ginger griped, not bothering to acknowledge Kylo’s arrival.

“This is my girlfriend,” Christie continued, completely ignoring Hux’s complaints. She motioned at the mousey girl Kylo didn’t know. “Rey, this is Kylo. He works at Hot Topic.”

Kylo gave her a once-over; she was wearing athlete clothes, with nothing remotely emo about her. He raised an eyebrow wondering how Christie and her possibly wound up dating.

“Hey,” Rey said with a confidence that belied her shy demeanor, holding out a hand to him.

He took it with a true smile, though it was small. “Hello.”

“Okay, now that we all know each other,” Christie pulled Rey away from him smoothly. “Let’s all go skate.”

“We’re gonna finish these nachos,” Finn said, licking cheese off his boyfriend’s finger in a move that belonged in a porno.

Christie and Rey skated away together with a giggle, their hands linked. 

“Great,” Hux grumbled and Kylo turned to him. “She knows I can’t skate.”

“You need a teacher. I can show you the ways of the Skating.” Kylo deadpanned, trying to make the other boy laugh but only succeeding in being glared at. He cleared his throat and shifted nervously. “If you want.”

Hux stood shakily from the bench by the table, barely balancing on the quad rollerskates. “You won’t let me fall, right?” he shot him a scared look.

Kylo laughed, taking the sweaty hand of the ginger. “I’ll certainly try my best.” With a care he hadn't known he possessed, Kylo led Hux out onto the rink, letting him balance between gripping his hand and gripping the wall. 

“Shit,” Hux whispered, shaking slightly in fear. 

“You're doing great,” he heard himself murmur comfortingly. “I’ve got you.”

Hux whimpered softly. “You must find this hilarious,” he groaned. “How do I know you won't trip me and laugh at me when I fall?”

Kylo shook his head, not sure why Hux’s distrust sat so ill with him. “I gave you my word,” he grumbled, tugging Hux away from the wall so that the boy had to cling to him with a surprised squeak. “I won't let you fall on purpose.” He looked into Hux's eyes, noticing the beautiful shade of blue/green they were. Hux was clinging to Kylo’s arm with both hands, no doubt leaving a bruise. “See?” Kylo moved them slowly along the wall, giving the ginger plenty of room to grab back onto it. But after the third lap around the rink he seemed to be getting more comfortable, releasing his hold on the emo teen for a loose grip on his hand instead. He couldn't spread out too far without a stumble sending him clawing back onto Kylo's arm. 

They went on like this for a few minutes, listening to the songs playing, as Hux would get scared too often to maintain any sort of small talk. Around their sixth rotation of the rink a group of three boys skated up to them making distressing loops around them causing their pace to slow to an almost halt. 

“What do we have here?” the tallest boy droned, a shit-eating grin on his face. “Is this your  _ boyfriend _ , Hux?”

“Seems like you're dating beneath you,” a freckle-faced brat chimed in. “You know better than to mingle with public school scum!”

“Fuck off, the lot of you,” Hux snapped, his skating nerves forgotten for outrage, though he didn't drop Kylo's hand, instead his grip tightened. “He's not my boyfriend.”

“So you just hold hands with any public school schmuck?” the third, fat boy scoffed. 

“How typical of a Hux,” the tall boy shook his head in false despair. 

“Leave me alone, Jared.”

“Or  _ what _ ? You'll cry?”

“Back off,” Kylo growled, having had enough of the exchange. “Go circle-jerk each other off somewhere else.” 

“ _ What  _ did you say, punk?” Jared fumed, spittle flying from his lips as he came to a halt in front of them. 

“Do we have a problem here?” Suddenly Finn and Poe showed up, Poe's boyfriend interrupting with a tone that promised a fight. Christie and Rey weren't far behind them, leaving the 3 bullies sufficiently outnumbered. 

“No,” Jared bit out, shooting Kylo a wicked glare. “We were just leaving.” Then he and his henchmen began to skate away. “See you in class, Hux.”

While they we're at the counter checking out shoes, Kylo returned his attention to his new found friends. 

“Who were those pricks?” Poe asked Hux, who was shaking again. He looked at all their faces, ending on Kylo. 

“You shouldn't have said anything,” he shook his head. “Now I'll get it worse at school.”

“I was trying to help,” Kylo defended himself, frowning. 

“Well you shouldn't have,” Hux snapped, dropping his hand and skating towards the exit of the rink. He caught himself on the wall and Kylo watched him make his way to the bathrooms feeling only confused if not a little concerned. 

“Those boys have tormented him for years,” Christie said quietly and Kylo turned to her. “He and I haven't been friends more than a year, but he told me they pick on him all the time. It’s one of the reasons he started talking to me when we met at kickboxing class on a Sunday. He was hoping I'd teach him to be harder and not let them get under his skin, but...” she shook her head. 

“I see...” Kylo looked back over where the boys had been, now they were long gone. Then he faced the bathroom Hux had disappeared into. “I should go make sure he didn't fall and break his neck,” he said, mostly to verify for himself that we wasn't going to see if the boy was crying or not. He certainly didn't want to comfort him. He'd merely given his word not to let the prep fall, and a bathroom trip definitely covered that promise. Right? He didn't wait to see how the others reacted, skating away with professional ease towards the bathroom. 

He stopped at the door, hesitating as he heard a snuffle, but decided to go in anyway. He saw Hux standing with his back against the corner by the sinks, wiping angrily at his eyes. He glared at Kylo when he entered. 

“What do you want?” he flinched, “Here to watch me cry?”

Kylo felt a sudden need to comfort and skated over, snatching some paper towels from the dispenser as he did and held them out to the ginger. “You shouldn't cry over them. They're not worth it.”

Hux sighed, taking the towels and using them to properly wipe at his tears. “I can't help it. They don't… they don't understand what it's like to be a part of my father's family. It's just a fucking joke to them. I don't  _ want _ to be his son, I don't  _ want _ to have all this goddamn responsibility and all these  _ expectations  _ of how I should live my life.  _ Fuck _ .” His chest heaved and he pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes angrily. 

“Hux..” Kylo took his hands in his own, pulling them away from his face gently. “It's okay. Breathe.” He watched the boy heaving in breaths for a few moments until they slowed down a bit. Then he took the paper towel from Hux’s clenched fist and wiped the newly fallen tears away. “You're right. They don't understand. They're just taking out their own pain on you because they see you as a threat—a reminder that they're not happy either.” He tilted Hux's chin up so that the boy was forced to meet his eyes. “You're worth more than this.” He moved his hand to cup the lightly freckled cheek, brushing his thumb along the tear stains. “You know that, right?”

Hux's expression was one of disbelief and he blinked slowly at Kylo, leaning his head into the touch. “Why are you being so nice to me?” he asked, voice small and vulnerable. 

“Because you're beautiful,” Kylo breathed, allowing his genuine awe to creep into his words. “And all I've wanted to do since we met was to kiss you.”

Hux's breath hitched and the licked his lips nervously, eyes dropping to Kylo's lips and back up to his gaze. “Then do it,” he replied.

Kylo closed the distance between them, brushing his lips against Hux's. He felt a jolt go through him at the contact, and gasped. Hux gasped as well, giving Kylo and opening to deepen the kiss, pushing his tongue along the other boy's tongue carefully. Hux relaxed into him, his hands coming up to hug him, gripping at his shoulder blades. Kylo felt him moan softly as he suckled on his tongue, moving to tug on his bottom lip with his teeth. Hux tugged their bodies closer, rolling his hips against Kylo's, causing a sudden friction that tore a moan from the black-haired teen. A surge of lust moved through Kylo and he tugged at Hux’s shirt, pulling it off over his head without breaking their kiss for very long. He pulled his mouth away from the kiss, kissing down his jaw to his neck, sucking hard to make a mark, reveling in the little whimpers he got in return. He recaptured those intoxicating lips once more before pulling away again, panting quietly as he searched Hux's face.

“I want to try something,” he whispered, and Hux licked his swollen lips absently before nodding. Kylo then slid carefully to his knees, grateful he didn't fall due to the roller skates complicating things. He unbuttoned the button of the black jeans he'd picked out for Hux when they first met, not missing the hitch in the ginger’s breathing. 

“Kylo, are..are you sure?”

Kylo glanced up at him with a crooked smile as he undid his zipper. Then he pulled the pants down along with his briefs, revealing a decent sized, half hard cock. “Oh yes,” he replied. “I'm sure.” Then he brushed his fingers along the shaft, wrapping them around and stroking it gently. He felt and watched Hux grow hard in his hands and moaned quietly in appreciation. “So beautiful,” he muttered, flicking his thumb along the slit of the head. Hux gasped, hands clenching and unclenching by his side. 

“Kylo, I—” is words were cut off by a moan as the scene teen took him into his mouth, as deep as he could, in one take. “F-fuck,” he groaned. 

Kylo pressed deeper, feeling a hand fist in his hair as he swallowed around the member, gagging briefly. He swirled his tongue around the heavy length, moaning. He looked up at Hux who was watching him with an amazed expression, his body trembling. Kylo moaned around him again to watch the wave of pleasure wash over his features. 

“K-Kylo,” he whimpered, rocking his hips forward. Kylo gagged and gripped them, holding him still as he regained control of his reflexes. He took shallow breaths through his nose, eyes closed, for a few moments before meeting Hux's gaze once more and loosening his hold. He swallowed with the thrust, this time, groaning at the burn in his throat but not stilling the hips. He let Hux begin to face-fuck him, feeling the hesitance fade as the teen grew closer to his climate, rocking his hips desperately before spilling down Kylo's throat with a ragged cry muffled by his free hand. 

Kylo swallowed as best he could, wincing at the discomfort, and pulled his mouth away, lapping at Hux's softening cock to be sure it was clean. 

“Kylo,” the ginger groaned, his voice rough with arousal still. “You don't have to do that.”

“I know,” Kylo’s voice was unmistakably hoarse from what they'd just done and he leaned into the touch of the hand still in his hair. 

Hux slid awkwardly to the floor, sitting so Kylo was between his spread legs. “Let me help you with that,” he motioned to Kylo's painfully hard erection struggling to tent his skinny jeans. He stayed on his knees, sitting back on his feet, and watched as Hux freed his cock from his pants, grateful he chose to forgo underwear. The ginger inhaled sharply in appreciation, running his finger along the length. “And you think I'm beautiful,” he remarked, meeting Kylo's half-lidded gaze. The black-haired teen watched Hux lick his hand, lathering it before returning the hand to his cock, stroking it softly. Kylo's breathing hitched and he gripped Hux's shoulder with a hand. 

“Gods,” he breathed, his voice destroyed. “Faster, Hux,  _ please. _ ” He moaned. 

“Okay,” Hux murmured, moving his hand faster, twisting his hand and squeezing a little tighter with each pull towards the head. “Come for me, Kylo,” he whispered, and Kylo whimpered, resting his head against Hux's and tightening his grip on his shoulder. His breath was coming faster. 

“Fuck… Hux,” he moaned roughly, shuddering as he came, his come splattering on the other boy's stomach. Hux dipped his head down and nosed against Kylo's face until he could capture his lips in a breathtaking kiss. Kylo leaned into it, not caring how hard it was to breathe as he lost himself in the taste of Hux's mouth. Finally they broke apart, breathing heavily and Kylo released his shoulder, reaching around for the paper towel that he'd dropped earlier, and using it to wipe up Hux's stomach. He tucked himself back into his pants and then stood carefully, helping Hux to his feet as well, tossing the paper towel into the bin beside them. Once the other boy finished buttoning his pants and returning his crumpled shirt to his body, Kylo pushed him back against the wall for one last kiss, drawing this one out gently, savoring it before pulling away to meet the other's eyes. 

“Wow,” Hux breathed, expression one of disbelief. 

“Wow,” Kylo agreed, nuzzling his cheek. “Come on, they’re going to notice how long we were gone.”

Hux paled slightly. “Do you… I mean, we don’t have to tell them if you don’t..”

Kylo shook his head, chewing on his lip ring thoughtfully. “I don’t mind, if you don’t. I’d like… I would like to get to know you better, Hux.”

The ginger boy blushed, but held his gaze. “I’d like to you know better, too. I.. my name is William, but don’t use it around the other, please,” he added quietly. “When I told Christie she started that Billy bullshit, and I--”

Kylo leaned close and licked his ear seductively, tugging on it lightly with his teeth. “William,” he breathed, loving how deep his voice sounded after being roughened on the other boy’s cock.

Hux shuddered, his mouth snapping shut around an unbidden moan. “Fuck,” he gasped at last, leaning heavily against him. “I should have told you that sooner.”

Kylo chuckled, taking his hand and pulling him away from the wall. “C’mon.” They skated out of the bathroom, not even bothering to pretend they hadn’t just had nearly public sex.

The group was waiting for them by the original table, and Poe and Finn wolf-whistled as they made their way over. 

“Get some,” Finn laughed in a friendly way, and Kylo appreciated the dark blush it caused on his cheeks. 

“That didn’t take long,” Christie mused, looking very pleased at having essentially hooked them up.

“Hey!” They all looked over and saw the very tall man who was manning the counter coming over with all their shoes. “Look, my manager called the police because some kids were having sex in the bathroom.” He shot a glare at Kylo and Hux. “Put your shoes on and scatter before they get here.”

Everyone paled and quickly began changing their shoes. 

“Thanks, Chewie,” Christie rushed, and they all bolted together out the door, heading towards their respective cars. 

Kylo felt his blood pumping the whole way home, looking down at the strip of paper towel Hux hand shoved into his hand with his phone number hurriedly written on it. He couldn’t stop smiling.


End file.
